Lucky Star Season Two
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: Just the would be second season of Lucky Star. And yes, I am a guy.


Chapter 1: A New Start

It's been a few years since Konata finally got out of the university. She can't believe she actually made it through, she thought she'd pass out from all the hard work for sure. Luckily, she pulled through. Happy that all the hard work was over for once, she decided to call up her friend Kagami.

"Let's see....where's that number..."

She had to look through her contacts for a bit, for she had added a few new numbers while she was away. Once she found it, she hit a button as it began ringing.

"You better pick up."

"Hello? Konata?" Kagami's voice could be heard.

"Wait....how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"You have it now? Oh wow, now I don't have to call you an outcast anymore."

Kagami's face on the other end darkened. "Gee, thanks."

Konata's face had her cat-like grin. "Anything change while I was gone?"

"Not really, not a lot has happened since you left."

Konata was sure something would have happened. She felt dissappointed that they were all still in the same rut they were in during their high school years. Nothing to do, and nothing to do that was new. Konata let out a sigh.

"You ever feel like there's no point in doing anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like how you'll do something new thinking it's cool and all, but after doing it so many times, it starts to lose it's cool status. Then eventually you don't feel like doing it anymore."

Kagami nodded, sighing. "Yeah, you have a point. There's nothing new around here, at least not very often. Wait a minute, if what you say is true, then how comes you never get bored with all those games you play?"

"I play a lot of MMORPGs. There's always something new with constant updates."

Kagami sighed. "Always finding an excuse to have what you want. Tipical."

"So you wanna hang out?"

Kagami smiled. "Sure, that sounds cool. I'll be over in a bit."

"Alright then, talk to you later."

After saying their good-byes, Konata hung up, and dug out a very dusty console. "Oh wow, this thing looks like no one has touched it in years. I didn't think dad even owned one of these."

It was a small black game console. After wiping the dust off, it said the word "Genesis" on the middle. Konata has always played Super Mario Bros. on her NES, but she has never played the Genesis before. She fished around for some games, looking to see what her father had. She pulled one out and put it in.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Coming." Her father's voice said down below.

Sojio opened the door, greeting Kagami. "Oh wow, havn't seen you in a while."

Kagami smiled. "Yeah, it's weird coming back here." Her eyes suddenly shrunk. "N-not that your weird or anything."

"Oh I know what you mean, come on in."

Kagami walked inside, looking around.

"Konata is in her room. Sounds like she's playing the best game console I have ever owned."

"Thanks." Kagami said, walking up to Konata's room.

Kagami walked inside her room, and noticed the old system she was playing on. An all too familiar music filled the room from the game. Kagami stared a few minutes before Konata felt her presence.

"I have been expecting you, young one."

"Oh cut it out, this isn't Star Wars."

Konata let out a chuckle. "Well glad you're here. Why were you so quiet?"

"Oh, I just like the melody of this game. What was the level called again?"

"Oh this? Green Hill Zone."

Kagami's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "No way! You're playing Sonic the Hedgehog!?"

Konata nodded. "You like him?"

"Are you kidding!? Sonic was my very icon in my childhood. All his fun games, the thrill of his speed, and he's so cute and fuzzy."

Konata chuckled. "You think every animal is cute and fuzzy."

Konata and Kagami enjoyed the very old game on screen. There was some silence, aside from the occasional chatter. Kagami finally noticed something.

"Did you ever notice that Sonic has blue fur and green eyes? He kinda looks like you. Well, if you were a hedgehog."

Konata's face darkened, with a very confused look on Kagami's face. "What's wrong?"

Konata turned her dark expression to Kagami. "Are you saying I'm really Sonic from another dimension? Where's my super speed, my metal cutting spikes!? Oh man, I must have really screwed up this time....damn...."

Kagami had a sweat mark on her head. "You are not Sonic..."

Lucky Channel

As a big orange sign appears on screen, Akira's voice can be heard saying the name of their channel. Akira and Minoro were seen in their summer outfits. Akira's gleeful expression smiled at the camera.

"Hey there Lucky Channel viewers, can you believe after so many years, Lucky Channel finally gets it's second season? I'm so happy!"

Minoro smiled. "Yup, I can hardly believe the producer allowed us to do a second season."

Akira glared at Minoro. "You do realise that you're the reason we got shut down in the first place right?"

Minoro stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, we all saw you flip out after you came back with that crappy excuse you call water."

Minoro frowned. "Well maybe if you didn't mistreat me so much that wouldn't have happened."

Akira went back to her cheerful attitude. "So Minoro, what characters have appeared in the show so far?"

Minoro dug under the desk, pulling out two pictures of Konata and Kagami. "These two lovely ladies are the first two characters to appear in the second season. I'm amazed we havn't seen the other two yet, they're usually always so grouped up."

The photos contained upper body pictures of Konata wearing her old orange shirt, and Kagami wearing a tan shirt. Both girls had matured a lot, Konata even having breasts now. Akira simply glared at Minoro. "Oh, now they're lovely now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a bit startled.

"You know damn well what it means! How can you call them pretty and not me!"

Akira was cut short by the sound of the ending music. Her voice turned back to her gentle side.

"Oh, is it time to go already? Well Lucky fans, I hope you enjoyed today's episode!"

Minoro smiled at the camera. "We hope to see you all for episode two."

They both did their standard "bye nii" with their special wave, before the Lucky Channel logo appeared over the screen. The voices could still be heard.

"What?" Minoro said.

"How can you compliment them and not me?"

"Well I didn't mean to upset you-"

"What the hell! I stand here with my cute little voice, and my cute little eyes, and you have the nerve to call them lovely!? What do I look like, some dumb w**** you picked off the street!?"

"No Akira, I didn't mean it that way!"

"I stand here, looking pretty, and you completly ignore me!"

"No wait, please! Come back!"

The screen finally shuts off.


End file.
